Outlasting: Curse of Immortality
by Has gone to play in Traffic
Summary: It has been a Thousand years since Twilight has become princess. Twilight struggles to move on after the tragic events that happened with her friends. One-Shot. Mention of death. (No Relation to "Discordant", my other story)


**Wazzup People, i wanted to write this and take a break from Discordant, my other story, so I will not be updating next week, sorry :(. This is a one-shot I thought of after hearing the song "Chant of Immortality" by 4EverFreebrony on Youtube. It's really good, go listen to it. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Peace Out!**

Twilight opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed. The walls were similar to her cutie mark and the tinted windows showed designs of many of the major events that happened in Canterlot and Equestria but she kept the curtains drawn.

Twilight yawned, got out of bed and stretched her wings. She put on her golden shoes and necklace. A gift from Celestia and Luna after moving to the castle permanently.

Twilight wandered down the hallways, her mind absent as she made her way to the table to eat breakfast.

During breakfast she was greeted by princess Celestia and Luna. They talked about problems in Equestria and solutions. After this Twilight made her way to the castle Library.

She spent most of her time in here, reading, re-reading and studying.

After a few hours of work Twilight closed her books and laid her head on her hoof, sighing. Most than anything, she wished she could see her friends.

"The Curse of Immortality" Twilight muttered to herself. It had been a Thousand years since Twilight became a princess. While all her friends grew older, she stayed the same. Twilight's horn brightened for a second and then in front of her appeared a small journal.

The title was "The Death of my Friends and After" by Twilight Sparkle. Twilight opened the book and began to read.

Rainbow Dash was the first to die. She was always so reckless. She did achieve her dream of joining the wonderbolts. She was never really into stallions much and always preferred her friends.

Eventually she did start dating Soarin'. Another Wonderbolt and the two got married a few years later. As much as Rainbow Dash was against kids, her husband finally convinced her and they had twins. A boy and a girl.

They named the boy, Phoenix and the girl, Angel. The two were great flyers and both joined the Wonderbolts when their parents retired.

Rainbow Dash died at the age of eighty. A few months before her husband, who after his wife died, gave up the will to live.

Pinkie Pie was next. She was the first to get married. Of course to Cheese Sandwich, the other party maniac. They had two kids also.

A boy named Cookie and a girl named Cupcake. Those two were so lively and happy little fillies. They made many friends ever so fast and were of

course, the life of the party...besides their parents. Everypony came to her funeral, even Discord.

When Rainbow Dash died, it killed Pinkie, she tried her hardest to always be happy, she lived for her family, but eventually she gave in. Pinkie died a few years after Rainbow Dash, her husband lasted a few years longer.

Rarity was the third to die. Of course, being as sophisticated as she was, she married Fancy Pants. The two argued for years about having kids. Rarity's reasoning being that she didn't want to get fat.

Eventually Fancy Pants won. They had one little girl named Diamond. Instead of pursuing dresses like her mother, she worked on jewelry and started the largest jewelry business in Equestria.

Fancy Pants died at the age of eighty-five. The year before Pinkie did. Rarity had quite the will power and was able to survive even with the drama and heartbreak of her husband's death. She continued to work hard and help her daughter.

Sadly, she became ill and died at ninety, despite the healing that Twilight provided for her.

Applejack went next. Being the hard worker she was she kept strong and in shape. This helped her with living a long life. Believe it or not, she got married to Spike. Twilight was all for it and decided to be the one to marry them instead of letting Celestia.

Discord came to the wedding and as a gift, made it possible for the two to have children, he also stopped Spike from growing any taller, considering he was almost Discord's height and would become way too tall for Applejack.

The couple had two children. A dragon named Thorn, and a pony named Applespike. These were two odd children considering they were mixed species.

Thorn looked almost completely like a dragon except that he was the color of his mother and had her eyes. He also inherited his dad's ability to receive letters.

Applespike was an odd pony, She was a purple pony but her skin was as tough as a dragon's. She was a pro at apple bucking because of this. To top it off, she also got her dad's ability to receive letters and breath fire.

Applejack lived to a hundred, but she eventually died. Spike was devastated. It took him a decade to get over her death, but he lived on for her and his children's sake.

Fluttershy was the last to die. Mainly because of Discord. The two of them actually got married! Nopony saw that coming.

They were incapable to have children at first but after about o year of Twilight and Discord working on it, they found a spell that made it possible.

Twilight was pretty surprised when Discord asked her to help him find the spell, during that year he actually spent more time reading and working than Twilight.

Fluttershy changed Discord a lot, he was willing to anything for her.

They eventually had a child after many attempts. The child was named Screwball, and she was a cute little purple pony with swirly eyes.

After much training with Discord, she learnt how to hypnotize ponies with to Screwball's disappointment, it was inferior to Fluttershy's stare and Fluttershy was immune to it.

Fluttershy started to get weaker as she got older. At about a hundred years old thanks to Discord's daily healing sessions with her, she became gravely ill. Discord never left her side. He was constantly healing her the entire time.

Eventually Luna and Twilight had to pull him away from her and let Celestia heal her for a while because Discord was not resting at all and giving no time for his magic to regenerate. He put up quite a fight too.

Discord tried everything to keep her alive, even an immortality spell. Sadly, it didn't work on her. Fluttershy died a year later. Discord was devastated. He left Equestria all together for a hundred years.

When he finally came back he acted as if everything was back to normal...well Discord is never normal. He didn't tell anypony except Screwball what he did while he was gone since she also inherited his immortality, but it was quite obvious he was mourning. Though nopony could tell for sure.

During the a hundred years of Discord's absence, nothing much happened. But a hundred years after Discord came back, Spike died. Dragons live a long time and he lived to about three-hundred and fifteen. The funeral was just a large as it was for any other of the main six.

Since Spike was dead Celestia moved all their graves to the Canterlot castle and made a memorial. She even made a day of the year dedicated to them.

Since then, Twilight had been so upset, all her friends had died and even her little adopted brother Spike. She spent most of her time with studying, working on magic and the matters of Equestria.

She would occasionally visit the children of her friends and their children but after the third and fourth generation she gave up, and moved to Canterlot with Celestia and Luna.

Twilight became best friends with Screwball, the two spent a lot of time together. Screwball wasn't as much of a jokester as Discord so she would occasional help Twilight with her work.

Discord had decided to remarry once again and surprisingly enough, it was to Princess Luna. Somehow the two fell in love. Screwball later told Twilight it was because when Discord was gone, he would constantly have nightmares about Fluttershy and Luna would be there every night for him.

The two had a girl and named her Harmony. She took more after her mother. And was an alicorn. She did have one aspect of her father. She could cast chaos magic by snapping her hooves and alicorn magic with her horn, making her the most powerful being, aside from, Discord in Equestria.

Harmony and Screwball accepted each others as sisters immediately, and Screwball accepted Luna as her new mother.

Ever since, all of them have been living in the castle. Discord would visit every night and spend time with Luna, and he would occasionally sleep with her during the day.

Half the time he would spend with his two daughter. Either teaching them magic or hanging out with them.

Twilight sighed as she set down the book. A tear slid down her face and landed on the page.

"My...friends" Twilight held back her tears. It had been seven hundred years since the last one had died, and she was still having trouble accepting it. "I miss you….so much."

Suddenly in a flash of light. Screwball and Harmony appeared in front of her. Both of them were full grown. Definitely in their hundreds. Screwball wasn't any bigger than Twilight. Harmony on the other hand was almost identical to her mother in beauty.

Although she was similar to her mother, she was a white pony with black cutie mark and had long sparkling black hair with one long white strand in it. It represented the Yin Yang. Discord explained to everypony.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Screwball landed on the ground. She had the habit to constantly levitate like her father.

Twilight looked up at the two, it was clearly visible that she was trying desperately to stop herself from crying.

Twilight tried to respond but her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't respond, so she just shook her head in the direction of the book.

Harmony followed her gaze and saw the book. "Twilight, it has been seven hundred years. You need to move on."

Twilight let a tear slide down her cheek, her voice returning now that she wasn't trying so hard not to cry. "I know, It's just that we had been through so much, saved Equestria so many times. I did everything with them, I miss them so much."

Screwball teleported next to Twilight. "You remember when Discord lost Fluttershy and went away all together?"

Twilight nodded.

"Well, he lost his only and best friend, who was also his wife and my mother. He only had one friend at that time really, and he has been alive longer than Celestia and Luna by a large margin, that's it probably at least ten-thousand years. He was so broken, and he learned to move on, you should too."

Twilight looked up at the two, "It's so...hard to."

Harmony nodded, "I know it is but you can do it. Plus you have us now."

Screwball and Harmony smiled at Twilight.

Twilight nodded. "I will try my best, if Discord and Spike could do it, so can I."

"That's the spirit! Come on, Discord said said he was going to teach us how to cast a spell that allows us to travel to a different dimension. You can't say you don't want to learn that." Harmony readied her hoof to snap.

Twilight nodded and got up, teleporting the book away. "Yeah, let's go!"

Twilight now had knew hope that she could get over this, maybe she just needed someone to love. 'That one castle guard is cute' Twilight thought while blushing, 'What's his name again….Flash Sentry...I think. I'll have to talk to him more.'

Harmony snapped her hoof and the three friends disappeared.

 **Hope you liked, review, read "Discordant" my other story, Peace Out!**


End file.
